Still in Love Part One P/A - D/J
by Cuddles
Summary: Takes Place after Andie leaves in Season 2. She comes back a year later .


Still in Love : Part One Disclaimer I own nada (nothing) of Dawson's Creek so therefore you can't sue me! :) 

Feedback - Keep it Coming!! Feedback must be sent here --> Cuddle@gurlamil.com *Thanks so much to Mandy who Beta Read My Fic! Thanks Again!* 

* * * 

"Geez, I still can't believe that happened to you" Pacey said talking into the phone. 

"I know I mean one minute I'm clean just minding my own business and then BAM paint all, all and I do mean all over me" 

"What I would give to see that" Pacey said chuckling. 

"You have the cutest laugh you know?" Rachel said. 

Rachel Miller. A bright girl who moved to Capeside at the beginning of her Junior Year. Her parents were both lawyers who moved to the small town to open up a place of law. She first became friends with Joey who introduced her to everyone else. She especially loved hanging out with Pacey. He had such a great personality and they both got along great. He finally got the courage to ask her out in April of that year and they had been going out ever since. 

"SON GET OFF THE PHONE. ITS GETTING LATE" a voice yelled from downstairs. 

"Alright Pop" Pacey yelled back 

"Rach, as much as I would love to to hear more about your little paint party, I gotta go. Pop wants me off the phone" 

"Alright. So then I'll see you tomorrow. Our first day as Seniors."Rachel said. 

"Yeah" Pacey said, "We'll B-" 

" Wait Pace" Rachel took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she should say this or not but she figured she would just say it and get it over with "I love You" 

Pacey was shocked. I mean they've been dating for quite awhile and he cared for her but he wasn't sure if he was in love with her. "I gotta go Rach. Bye" and hung up the phone. 

*-*-*-* 

Joey walked into school. Everything looked the same and she laughed when she looked at the confused Freshman. She then looked at the paper that was sent to her over the summer. "338" she told herself. She strolled down the hall and stopped until she found her locker. "Now lets see if I can actually open this on the first try." 

"Howdy neighbor." a voice spoke. 

Joey jumped a little and was quick to turn around. "Geez, Rach you scared me" 

"339" Rachel whispered showing Joey her paper. 

Joey turned back to her locker in hopes of getting it open,"I hate the first day" she said 

"Joey I think I may have made the biggest mistake of my life" Rachel said leaning against her locker. 

She looked at her friend "Whats wrong?" 

"God I feel like such an idiot.....I told Pacey I loved him" 

"Wow" Joey replied "That's a big step." 

"Yea well the problem is he didn't reply" she said rubbing her hands over her face. "Now I probably scared him off...God I'm such an idiot" 

"Rachel you're not an idiot. I mean it probably has nothing to do with you." 

"Of course it does Joey.. I won't be surprised if he says 'Rachel I think its best if we see other people'." 

"I'm sorry, Rachel" Joey said putting her hand on her shoulder 

"God this day can't get any worse. Plus I can't even get this stupid locker open" she said kicking it. 

"Ms Miller, that's school property" a teacher yelled. 

"Oh shove it" she said walking away 

"She did not mean that" Joey quickly said trying to catch up with Rachel 

*-*-*-* 

"So she told you she loved you" Dawson said trying to open his locker. 

"Yeah. And the worse part is I didn't say it back. I mean she must feel like crap right now. I feel so bad" 

Dawson gave up on his locker and turned to his friend "So what are you gonna do?" 

"I don't know. I mean I care for her a lot but I'm not in love with her. I'm just not ready to say those words to another girl yet" 

"Maybe you should tell her that Pacey." 

"I think I will. Thanks Man" 

"No Problem. So where's you locker?" 

"Like I Care. I'll find it later." 

*-*-*-* 

"Rachel, Stop" Joey said grabbing her arm "Now Sit" She commanded and pointed to the bench "Now What the heck was that. You've never given a teacher any attitude before." 

"Uuughhh, you're right. I should probably go back and apologize." she said about to get up. 

"Yea, but right now your gonna sit here and cool off. I've never seen you so upset." 

"Can you blame me?" 

"No, I blame Pacey. If you'd like, I could pop him one" 

"Thanks but no thanks. Face it, I got myself into this one." 

"I'm sure there's another reason Pacey couldn't tell you he loved you back." 

"Like what?' she asked 

"Like ... Andie" 

"Who?" Rachel asked a bit confused 

*-*-*-* 

Jen walked into school. She was kind of nervous. She didn't really hang out with anyone over the summer. She kept to herself. She was hoping Dawson would still want to be her friend. 

She began looking for her locker when she noticed a familiar face. "Pacey,Hi" 

"Jen! Wow I feel like I haven't seen you in years. How'd your summer go?" 

"It was alright. I just hung out at home." 

"Yea same here. Umm, Listen have you seen Rachel?" 

"I just got here, so no." she replied. 

" Oh Ok, well I'll let you get back to locker hunting. I'll talk to you later." 

"Bye Pacey" she said as he walked away. 

*-*-*-* 

"So, basically you're saying she was crazy?" Rachel asked. 

"No. She just had a lot on her shoulders. I mean her brother died,her mom went crazy and her dad, well, he sorta left her and her brother to take care of their mom on thier own. Plus they had to manage school and work all at the same time .That's gotta be tough for any 16 year old" 

"Yea, you're right" 

"Andie and Pacey had a very serious relationship. Its probably hard for him to commit to someone else" 

"Joey, You're the best. You're probably right, which means him not telling me he loves me doesn't have anything to do with me. I have to find Pacey. Bye Joey." 

"Good Luck" Joey yelled. She sighed and looked around. "Guess I should head to homeroom" she said to herself. 

*-*-*-* 

Rachel continued down the hall looking for Pacey *Where is he* she thought to herself. 

"Rachel?" someone asked 

Rachel turned around and noticed Jen standing behind her "Hi Jen. What can I do for you?" 

"We'll I just thought I'd let you know Pacey was looking for you" 

"He was? Do you know where he went?" 

"No, Sorry" Jen replied. 

---RING-- 

"Well, now, I dont even have time to look for him. Whose homeroom are you in anyway?" 

"Mr.Macen" 

"Geez, I'm all alone in Mrs.Ceters class. Well, I guess I better get there. I'll see you around Jen." 

"Bye" 

*-*-*-* 

Jack looked at his watch and then looked in the building. Nobody in sight. "Geez, we're late and I think I just heard the first bell ring" He opened the door and held it open for his sister. "What homeroom are you in again?" he asked 

"Mrs.Ceters, you?" 

"Macen" 

"Well, lets go already, we're already late as it is" Andie said 

"Yea. See yea" he said walking off to class 

Andie took a deep sigh. She was gone for a year and now she had returned. She was extremely nervous. "Here goes nothing." 

*-*-*-* 

TO BE CONTINUED.... 

Here's a lil teaser. Some lines from the next part. 

"You're Andrea, Right?" she asked "Umm, do you recognize me. I'm pretty sure you're in my homeroom class. I'm Rachel." she said extending out her hand. 

*-*-*-* 

Andie recognized the voice. She immediately froze. 


End file.
